


Immediate Assistance

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, chekov being a cutie, space pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, Scotty needs help in engineering, and Chekov is in a hurry to respond. Inspired by a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immediate Assistance

The stomping of footsteps coming from the hall echoed louder and louder, until Scotty heard the automated doors of engineering open.  
"Scotty, sir, you wanted my immediate assistance?" panted out the small navigator. He had obviously ran all the way from his quarters after being summoned by Scotty.  
"Aye, Pavel, there is a problem with the..." Scotty managed to reply, before turning to face the boy and being interrupted by the sight before him.  
Young Pavel Chekov was not so young, at seventeen, yet there he stood, clad in a onesie. The blue fabric was printed with moons and shooting stars, the pajama sporting a little hood that Pavel had pulled over his head. There were but a few hazel curls peeking from under the hood, on his forehead. The ensemble was complete with Chekov's look of serious determination, eager to help with whatever problem Scotty needed him for.  
"Erm, laddie... what's that you're wearing?" Scotty asked, barely containing his laughter. Oblivious as always, Chekov smiled brightly.  
"You called for me and said it was urgent, zo I did not bother putting on my regulation uniform." Chekov walked closer, his steps muffled by the built-in socks of his nightwear.  
"Those are... erm... very nice pajamas."  
Chekov looked so childish in his adult-sized onesie, beaming amongst the clanging and whirring machinery. Scotty let out a throathy laugh.  
"What is zo funny?" Pavel asked, genuine confusion clouding his features. Scotty patted the boy on the shoulder, a grin nearly splitting his face.  
"It's nothing, erm..." Scotty coughed, desperate to stop a snickering fit.  
"You look very cute, lad."


End file.
